


Definition of a Happy Ending

by greeneggs101



Series: Unversed in Emotion [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Feelings, Fix-It, KH3 spoilers, M/M, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: What is a "happy ending?" Is it a kiss? A declaration of true love? Or is it just the gathering and togetherness of a group of friends, a second chance, and promise of a bright tomorrow?Seven friends try and figure that out together.DEFINITE SPOILERS FOR THE END OF KH3. (And... kinda the secret ending. I don't go intodetailsbut some would consider it a bit of a spoiler? Kinda? Ish?)





	Definition of a Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN, I REPEAT: DEFINITE SPOILERS FOR KH3 
> 
> Kind of takes place within the "Unversed in Emotion" verse but only because my brain doesn't allow stand alone fics. Just fics that pretend to be stand alones. That said, this can be read by itself. It was the first thing I thought of when I finished KH and saw the secret ending very, very late last night. And my brain kinda went:
> 
> Brain: You know... you totally just add a short fic to the "Unversed in Emotion" verse and make it nearly canon compliant.  
> Me: Oh yea, but first some sleep.  
> Brain: No. Write. Now.  
> Me: But... I have work tomorrow!!  
> Brain: No sleep for you!
> 
> So this is my first fic after finishing KH3. Literally right after finishing it. And it's mostly just me getting my feelings out. I have another collection of ficlets that I wrote while playing the game, and those will come out shortly, this just demanded to be written first...

“Are you sure about this?” Riku frowned at his friend, though he couldn’t hold the expression for very long. He was just happy he was here. With him. 

 

“Hey, you wanted this too...” Sora grinned, huffing a little bit. “Remember?”

 

“Yeah, the Replica sure, but.... Him?” He pointed at the dark haired boy who was luckily still sleeping. “He wasn’t exactly repentant.” 

 

“Maybe not... but only because he made his choice. To be darkness. I just... wanna show him that’s not all darkness is.” Sora let out a sigh, one that was soon mirrored by Riku. 

 

He just... couldn’t find it in himself to argue with Sora. His heart was too happy the brunet was by his side. When Kairi had come back... alone... he thought for sure his friend was gone forever. But then--

 

_ “Riku... I think you’re the one who needs to go after him.” _

 

_ “What?” Riku’s eyes widened and he stared at his best friend in shock. “But you--” _

 

_ “We’ll just keep chasing after each other...” She shook her head sadly. “Everytime we think we have time, either he or I just...slip away from each other. I can’t help but think that means something. But you...” She glanced up, shyly meeting Riku’s concerned gaze. “You always manage to bring him home. He grabs on and you don’t let go... he needs someone like that right now.”  _

 

_ Riku blushed and glanced away. “I... okay. I’ll bring him home to you.” _

 

_ Kairi offered up a half grin and looked away. “Right... to me.” She shook her head. “Thank you, Riku.” She turned and walked away, where Namine was hovering nearby, ready to take her friend into a hug.  _

 

And somehow, Kairi’s idea had worked. After an adventure and a half, Riku had grabbed hold of his stubborn friend and held on, dragging his ass back to the Destiny Islands where it belonged. 

 

He thought that’d be the end of it. They’d all go on, back to normal. But then Sora and Kairi started acting...weird. Kairi would spend more time with Namine and Xion, while Sora found every excuse he could to hang out with Riku. Or Ven. Or Roxas and Lea. Or basically anyone but Kairi. 

 

Riku wondered what that was all about. He had hoped that they’d be happy... but now--

 

“Ready to wake them up?” Sora asked, dragging Riku out of his thoughts. 

 

He brushed silver hair out of his eyes, thinking briefly that he’d need a haircut again soon and then nodded at the brunet. “I suppose if you are.”

 

“Great!” Sora’s grin brightened. “It’s gonna be awesome. You’ll see!” 

 

I wouldn’t be too sure about that...Riku thought privately, but didn’t want to diminish his friend’s exuberance. 

 

Sora gave a nod and a thumbs up to Ienzo and Ansem, who...well... they didn’t return the gesture but they did nod in acknowledgement. Then Ienzo pressed some buttons on his gummipad and then the light show started. A heart made of data and memories from Riku, Sora, Ventus, and a little bit of lingering feelings left over from the worlds they had visited. All of that flowing into the replicas. They had already patterned the vessels, now they were just adding in the finishing touches. 

 

When the lights faded, Sora headed over to the chair that held Vanitas, bound in heavy bindings at the insistence of both Riku and Aqua. They only way Aqua was even inclined to let this experiment proceed was that Vanitas would be bound and kept under a sleeping spell until a clear picture of his mental health could be assessed, and that Ventus would not be there when the darker haired boy would first awoke. 

 

Riku was more shocked that Ventus agreed to let his darker half roam free. But surprisingly, the blonde had agreed with Sora. That Vanitas deserved a second chance. Just like Sora had given Ven one. 

 

“Uh... wha--? The Riku Replica’s eyes blinked against the harsh light, one hand coming up to block it out. “What?” He tried to sit up, but Riku laid a gentle hand on his younger self’s shoulder. 

 

“Take it easy,” Riku reassured him. “Just breathe for a minute. Namine said that it took a second for everything to sink in.”

 

“Namine?” The Replica blinked his eyes open again, this time widening in shock as they took in Riku’s face. “I told you... the body was for--”

 

“We had plenty of materials to make another replica form,” Ienzo’s voice echoed in the chamber. “Actually... enough to make two. Though Vexen has promised to cease his experiments after this. But he made us promise to be able to observe the ones he already created in return.” 

 

“Vexen?” Sora questioned, a frown crossing his features. “He... hasn’t returned to his original self?”

 

“That’s... complicated.” Ansem the wise came in behind Ienzo. “He has said that, for now, he wishes to complete his community service as Vexen...”

 

“He probably just likes that he can toy with others without feeling the repercussions of doing so.” The Riku Replica grumbled, sitting up a bit, but leaning letting Riku help when needed. “Why bring me back... the world already has you.”

 

“Well--”

 

“Because Riku’s just such an awesome person, the world could use more than one!” Sora spoke up eagerly, drawing the Replica’s attention to him. 

 

The Riku Replica frowned, then glanced up at Riku who nodded in agreement. “I don’t mind sharing my place in the world, if you don’t.”

 

The Replica seemed to withdraw inward, thinking for a moment before nodding. “I suppose... I could live with that.”

 

“Great!” Sora cheered, but then quieted when his own charge began to shuffle, then evidently panicking when he couldn’t move his arms. “Hey, hey. Easy... you’re okay...” Sora’s voice softened, and Riku wasn’t surprised to hear so much caring in it. Even when talking to the remnants of Xehanort’s 13 darknesses, Sora was always kind. 

 

“Where...” Golden eyes opened, and Riku wondered if that was because Vanitas still had part of Xehanort in him... or because Xehanort was a being of darkness. Aqua’s eyes had turned gold when the darkness had taken her, so then... 

 

Vanitas gritted his teeth and pulled against the bonds again. 

 

“Take it easy...” Sora repeated. “It’s okay. You don’t have to fight anymore. You’re safe now.” 

 

“Safe?” Vanitas’s eyes were bleary, much more so than the Riku Replica’s had been, as if he wasn’t quite all there yet. “Safe for who? For you?” He struggled again, the bindings holding him nearly cracking under the strain. 

 

Riku frowned, already summoning Braveheart to fight if needed. There was a darkness swirling beneath Vanitas, strange forms stretching out, as if wanting to jump out and attack. Finally, one creature burst forth. The thing that Sora had called an unversed. 

 

He gritted his teeth. Of course. Bringing Vanitas back  _ would _ bring back all of his powers too. He knew this was a bad idea. Riku quickly dispatched the creature. 

 

He wasn’t prepared for the scream. 

 

Vanitas’s cry was one of pure anguish, one that Riku had only felt when faced with the thought of never seeing Sora again. He felt terrible for a moment. 

 

“Hey!” Sora hurried to practically climb over Vanitas, wrapping his arms around the boy as best as he could. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. We didn’t know. I’m sorry!” 

 

Riku couldn’t take the screaming anymore, and he quickly raised his keyblade, casting a strong sleep spell. 

 

Vanitas fell silent, his entire new body relaxing against the chair. 

 

“Well... that was a good start...” The Riku Replica raised an eyebrow. 

 

Riku resisted the urge to tell him to shut up and instead helped Sora undo the bindings that kept Vanitas strapped to the chair, feeling a little guilty. He didn’t realize that destroying the creatures would hurt the boy that much. He just thought they were like heartless or--

 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Sora murmured, evidently guessing the silver haired boy’s thoughts. “You didn’t know... but... yeah. Ven explained it. Apparently the unversed are what Vanitas feels. The floods... the little guy that came out? They generally represent irritation, which is pretty much Van’s default emotion.” 

 

Riku shuddered, not sure how anyone could be 100% irritated all the time. But then he remembered those last few weeks right before he made the brilliant decision to open a door because the creepy robed guy told him to. Then it made a lot more sense. He tried to think of something else. Anything else. “Van?”

 

Sora blushed a little bit. “Uh... yeah... Well. Ventus likes going by Ven, so I figured that Vanitas might like a nickname.”

 

“Or you were just gonna give him one without his permission.”

 

“Uh...” Sora gave a slight giggle, and Riku knew he had hit the nail on the head. Sora then looked behind Riku where the Riku Replica was standing, only savering a little bit as he tried to walk. “And uh... what’s your name?”

 

“Riku...” The replica muttered, then shook his head. “But... I suppose you really only need one of us to answer that... Don’t worry. I’ll think of something else.” 

 

“I, uh--” Sora reached out, but then seemed to think better of it and instead clenched his fist instead. 

 

Riku turned back to his younger twin. “Okay... let us know when you decide...”

 

The Replica nodded, a small, sad smile on his face. 

 

Sora and Riku worked together to support Vanitas’s deadweight back to the Gummiship, waving off Aeleus and Dilan’s offers of help, and definitely waving off Demyx’s offer to drive them back. Riku wasn’t all to sure why the young sitar player was still... here. But he seemed mostly content to bother Ienzo all day. 

 

As they got settled into the Gummiship, Sora set the coordinates back to the mysterious tower. Belatedly, Riku realized that while they had told Master Yen Sid of their plans, and explained to the others their theories, they hadn’t really... told them that it would be happening today. 

 

It was going to be a long day. 

 

\--

 

If Aqua had been not-fine about the whole “Let’s bring Vanitas back, it’s totally fine” before, she was even more not-fine when they ended up bringing the boy back to the tower. 

 

Yen Sid’s tower had been acting as a meeting ground between the four distinct groups of friends, and as such, they all had their own rooms in the tower. Sora and Riku had started living here more than their home on the Destiny Islands: Riku because he had already started living here when living  _ there _ without Sora became too painful, and Sora because...well--

 

She wasn’t sure why Sora was avoiding his home with the same adamant stubbornness that Terra had when it came to avoiding sugar. 

 

She thought Ven might now, but if he did, he wasn’t sharing. 

 

But still, she was shocked when Sora offered to give up his room for his darker haired twin, growing even more nervous when Riku also didn’t look too thrilled with the idea. 

 

“It’s okay! I’ll just share with Riku!” Sora reassured him, already heading in the direction of his (old) room. 

 

Aqua turned to Riku for confirmation, or an explanation, or  _ something _ , but Riku just let out a deep sigh, as if he already had this argument with the brunet before. Instead, he offered to grab Master Yen Sid for the mental assessment, as well as arrange quarters for the shorter silver haired boy behind him. She frowned, and fell in step with the two of them as they made their way down the hallway. “So... I guess it worked?”

 

“Yep... and everything that came with it...” Riku let out another sigh, and glanced backwards where Sora was probably still carrying the darker haired boy. 

 

Aqua frowned, “You mean--”

 

“Yep,” Riku waved his hand, “The unversed came back too...”

 

Aqua gritted her teeth, “Then that means he’s still--”

 

“Or they’re just... part of him.” Another voice interrupted, one that sounded a bit like Riku, but younger. 

 

Blinking, Aqua turned to Riku’s silver haired shadow... and near twin. “Oh...? What do you mean? And... who are you?”

 

“I’m...” The younger version of her friend trailed off. “It’s complicated. But in the simplest terms, I’m just the replica of Riku.”

 

“Oh?” Aqua frowned, a bit confused. She the only other Riku she had known was the younger version that had confronted them at the keyblade graveyard. Was that this boy? But he didn’t seem... the same. “But don’t you have a name?”

 

“Thats... the complicated part...” The replica avoided answering directly, and even Riku looked away, as if trying to not get into the middle of it. “But as I was saying. The unversed are pretty attached to Vanitas. Sort of like how darkness is a part of me to... We can choose how we use it though. So... I wouldn’t hate Vanitas because of the unversed. Just wait to see how he chooses to use them.”

 

Aqua frowned, thinking for a moment. Part of her wanted to reject the other boy’s words on principal. Vanitas was pure darkness, pure evil. She thought for sure that, should they give the boy a chance he would have no problem betraying them all again. But still... 

 

Reluctantly, she gave a stiff nod. “Very well... I will reserve judgement till later.” 

 

Riku let out a small sigh, and nodded as well, then ushered his younger version further down the hallway to Master Yen Sid’s study. 

 

Aqua watched them go, half wondering if she had just made a mistake. But still... if she had, then she would have to make up for it later. 

 

But for now... She sighed, feeling the urge to do something with her hands. She thought about sparring, but that no longer held the same sort of stress relief it used it. Her fingers twitched and instead she headed towards the kitchen. Maybe Sora had some ingredients leftover from the last time he tried to bake. 

 

\---

 

“You sure it worked?” Ven worried, running another hand through his hair. 

 

“Yep!” Sora reassured him, offering up a grin. Though it looked the same as ever, and shone just as brightly, Ven couldn’t help but notice that Sora’s grin were now somehow.... Different. A bit sadder. A bit older. But... Ven supposed that’s what made the happiness shine brighter. 

 

“He was just a little scared at first.” Sora said, taking Vanitas’s hand in his. Ven couldn’t help but notice how much smaller that hand seemed when not clad in a suit of darkness. How much more... at ease Vanitas was in sleep. He supposed that between the three of them --well, four, if they counted Roxas -- they could be a set of brothers, tied together by a familiar bond. 

 

He knew Vanitas deserved this second chance too. He just hoped they wouldn’t regret it. 

 

“Why did you want to do this?” Ven wondered. He and Sora hadn’t really talked about it, just agreed to do it. “I know I thought that if I had a second chance, then all of me deserved one too. But what about you?”

 

“Hmm?” Sora rubbed at his chin, a motion he did when he was thinking. “Well... I suppose it’s because... He was in so much pain for so long... I just wanted to show him that existence wasn’t just about pain.”

 

“I’m not sure if he can feel that...” Ven pointed out, “He was born from my pain, my fear and sadness...”

 

“I know... so I added in a bit of my joy when Ienzo was recreating the heart,” Sora grinned. “It might take him a bit to recognize it. But I had enough of it to share. Love too... and silliness...”

 

“Silliness isn’t an emotion, Sora.” 

 

Ven blinked and turned to the open door where Riku had entered, followed quickly by Master Yen Sid. 

 

“It should be. Why else would it work with Goofy and Donald and I for so long?”

 

Riku just smiled and shook his head, ruffling his friend’s hair softly. 

 

Riku’s smile has changed too... Ven couldn’t help but notice. The same sort of sadness... and maturity. Not for the first time, he wondered what the two boys had gone through the time that Sora had been away and Riku had followed. Neither of them spoke about it, except possibly to each other. 

 

He knew what some of Sora’s sadness now was though. The brunet couldn’t keep it in forever and eventually confided in Ven and Roxas. Ventus couldn’t help but feel a bit upset at the information Sora had revealed to them, but knew that in the end, it was Sora and Kairi’s decision. No one else’s. 

 

“How long has he been asleep?” Master Yen Sid asked, waving a hand around Vanitas, whose body glowed faintly before the magic formed a small ball that floated up to the Master. He observed it for a moment, then released the magic tendrils. 

 

“Since Riku casted it on him.” Sora admitted, “Back in Radiant Garden. He didn’t stir for the whole trip.”

 

“I see...” The Master nodded, “Luckily, it appears that he just needed rest. But I’m afraid that your first assumption was correct Riku. The Unversed and Vanitas are connected. You cannot have one without the other. That said... much like how you learned to control your darkness, Vanitas can learn to control this. If that is what he wishes.”

 

“I suppose we’ll just have to check with him when he wakes up,” Sora said, taking a seat on the bed. “And... the other thing?”

 

“I will confer with the three good faeries. But I believe that the cracks in his mind can be mended. It might take a little more work than it did with you, Sora, but not all scars are permanent.”

 

Ven glanced back at the brunet, who looked a little sad for a moment before Riku placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder, and Sora was able to grin back. 

 

“Great!” Sora cheered, “But until they can get here...”

 

“I’ll cast a small sleep and confuse spell on him...” Yen Sid stated, casting the said spells. “It’ll keep him subdued, though he should be somewhat awake. Enough to talk and try to work some things out before they arrive. Not everything can be fixed by a spell, sometimes therapy is needed as well...”

 

“Yes Master,” Sora and Ven both bowed deep, Riku echoing the sentiment as he saw the Master to the door. 

 

“So... he can be healed!” Sora cheered quietly, “Mind and body. Isn’t that great?!”

 

“I uh...” Finally, Ven shook his head, a bit fond of Sora’s exuberance. “Yeah. It’s great!” He supposed it would only be a fair second chance if Vanitas was in his right mind. 

 

He briefly wondered what it would have been like... if he had been more awake at first. Awake enough to fight back when Vanitas had first been born. So that Xehanort hadn’t felt the need to separate them. Would Vanitas have still gotten to this point?

 

He supposed it didn’t matter. That was the point of the second chance. To learn from the past and then leave it there. In the past. 

 

They would have to look to the future together. 

 

\---

 

“Hey...out here by yourself again?”

 

“Huh?” Kairi turned to look, then offered a small grin to Namine. “Yeah... It’s just... peaceful.” 

 

“Yeah...” Namine grinned and took a seat next to her. “I’m surprised you’re not with Sora though. I heard he and Riku went out exploring San Fransokyo again.”

 

“Oh... well that’s good of them. They need some time together.” She had never seen Riku so... so silently devastated then the day she had emerged from the ocean alone. She hadn’t quite understood it either. They had been holding each other’s hand, and then... Gone again. 

 

It hurt. A lot. 

 

“What... happened between you two?” Namine questioned, obviously shy but curious. “You and Sora, I mean... when you--”

 

“I don’t know...” Kairi shrugged. “I was...dead... and then I wasn’t. Sora was showing me the way out. But then...” she sighed. “I don’t like thinking about it.”

 

“Okay.” Namine leaned back against the warmed concrete of the Twilight Town Train Station. “Then we won’t talk about that. But afterwards--”

 

Kairi shrugged again, a tear slipping down her cheek. She didn’t want to have to explain herself again. She already avoided Riku’s confused and concerned stare, Xion’s knowing look, and Sora’s sad glances, wondering what he had done wrong. But it wasn’t Sora at all... he hadn’t  _ done _ anything wrong. It was just... a missed moment. They had been like... shooting stars passing each other by. Beautiful together. And bright. But never meant to touch, or they would cause an explosion that could wipe out everyone. 

 

It very nearly did.

 

But everytime she tried to put that into words, it always came out wrong. It wasn’t that she didn’t love Sora. She did. A lot. But... her heart couldn’t take the strain anymore. She would always believe in him. Always love him. But she was tired of him always just out of reach. She wanted him home, in any aspect. 

 

Even if it meant they couldn't be together. 

 

“I just...” She sighed. “I--”

 

“You don’t have to mince words with me,” Namine reassured her, laying a hand on her shoulder. “You and I... we share a lot. Just say what you want to, it doesn’t have to be perfect.”

 

“I love Sora...” Kairi admitted quietly, “I do. I love him so much it hurts. And that’s the problem. It hurts to love him. Because, for whatever reason, the universe is saying that love isn’t... it’s like it’s not good enough to have a happy ending. It has to be tragic and bittersweet and I just... I’m tired of getting dragged around like that. And I know Sora is too. One of us had to be strong and just... admit that it wasn’t going to work.” Kairi drew her knees up and buried her face in them. “It was getting to be disastrous and it was only a matter of time before the whole universe paid for it. The universe Sora had just saved. It wasn’t... wasn’t fair. I can’t be that selfish.”

 

Namine rubbed her shoulder in comfort. “I don’t think loving him is selfish at all... He’s... quite easy to love.” 

 

Kairi weakly rubbed at her eyes, “Yeah... that’s true...” She let out a sigh, “I think Sora gets it too... That’s why we’re just... mutually avoiding each other right now. Because we know why it won’t work... but it doesn’t make the hurt lessen.”

 

“Right...” Namine let out a sigh. “I get it though... Or... I suppose I can understand it, but it’s a bit different for me.”

 

“Oh?” Kairi frowned, wondering who her nobody could be talking about. She then remembered who had brought Namine to the island get together to celebrate her return. “Is it Riku?”

 

The blonde let out a little huff before shaking her head. “No. He’s more... like a big brother to me. We kinda... talked a lot during that year Sora was asleep. He was my first real friend, but no, I don’t like him like that and he  _ definitely _ doesn’t like me like that.” Namine then turned, drawing her own knees up. “It’s... the Riku Replica... I know that he still has a crush on me. He made sure I had a replica body to return to. But those feelings are still based on lies. I couldn’t... wouldn’t take advantage of that. I don’t want to base a relationship on that. We don’t really know each other... and if we tried now... I know I’d just feel guilty about it. Pity him a bit, and he deserves more than that.” 

 

Kairi let out a sigh and nodded. “Yeah...” She groaned and leaned back against her hands. “Sorry your somebody is so... confused about boys. I’m sure it didn’t help you much.”

 

“Not really...” Namine agreed, but then shrugged. “Boy’s are weird. I’d rather just focus on living right now. Feeling the sun on my face and the breeze in my hair.” 

 

“Right...” Kairi closed her eyes and felt those things, glad that she and Namine could enjoy them together now. She let the silence talk for them for a second then turned back to Namine. “Have you told him that yet... the Riku Replica?”

 

Namine sighed, then shook her head. “No... I need to though. Before he gets his hopes up.” 

 

Kairi nodded, then frowned at the sudden feeling of someone behind her. She turned, only catching the tail end of white sneakers running down the hall. 

 

She supposed Namine wouldn’t have to worry about that anymore. 

 

\---

 

Terra bit his lip as Fauna and Merryweather left Vanitas's room, then approached the two faeries as cautiously as he could. “Is he--?”

 

Fauna gave a small start, not expecting his sudden presence. “Oh.... He’ll be fine dear. He has the strength to get through this. Just like you did.”

 

Terra frowned, “Are you sure... He was under Xehanort’s influence for even longer... what if--”

 

“Are you doubting us, young man?” Merryweather huffed, drawing her wand. Terra quickly backed away, not really wanting to have his clothes suddenly tinted blue. 

 

“No, no!” He quickly reassured, “I’m just... worried. I guess. Ven’s... really hoping this second chance thing works. I’d hate to see his hopes dashed.”

 

“Well... you could always go in there and ask him yourself dear...” Fauna patted his hand. “He might be looking for a friend to talk to. Someone who isn’t sitting there out of guilt or optimistic expectations.”

 

“Right...” That wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. 

 

“Just give it some thought...” Merryweather chided, poking him in the side with her wand. “Might do you some good as well...”

 

“Yeah...” Terra agreed, mostly out of fear that’d he’d say something else that would result in another jab. He waved goodbye to the two fairies, then rubbed the back of his head, actually thinking on it. He raised a hand to the door to knock. 

 

What good would it actually do?

 

Terra let out a sigh, letting his hand drop. 

 

Vanitas wasn’t talking to anyone whose name wasn’t Ven or Sora or Roxas. Though Terra was fairly sure that it was mostly those three doing the talking while Vanitas just stared and growled. The Unversed were still sneaking out from under the door occasionally, but they were quickly and ‘humanely’ dealt with by Yen Sid’s barrier magic. 

 

Instead, Terra headed for the kitchen instead, hoping that there might be some carrots or something to munch on. He was always so hungry now. 

 

When he stepped into the kitchen, he was surprised to find Ven already there, and the blonde gave a small wave before turning back to talk to the other blonde. Roxas. 

 

Terra still wasn’t quite sure what to think about Roxas. It was kinda odd and crazy to think about. He supposed... in the end Roxas was almost like the... heart-child?? Of Sora and Ven.... and man that was weird. 

 

“I think your friend’s a little broken. He has a weird face on.”

 

“That happens...” Ven reassured the other. 

 

... He had a feeling those two becoming friends wasn’t going to end well for him. The teasing is going to be relentless. “I’m just... thinking.”

 

“Don’t hurt yourself...” Roxas huffed. 

 

Ven chuckled and Terra found that he couldn’t get too angry. So he just let out a sigh and opened the fridge, taking out the last of the carrots, then taking a seat at the table and eating them raw. 

 

“Yeah, that’s just weird,” Roxas noted and Ven’s chuckles grew louder. “You know we have like... dip and stuff...”

 

“Yuck...” Terra stuck out his tongue and took another bite of carrot. “Why would I ruin them like that?”

 

Roxas stared for a moment before turning back to Ven. “Are you sure he’s back to normal? This is just weird. He’s just sitting there. Eating carrots. _ Raw.” _

 

Ven was now bent over the table, the smooth wood barely doing anything to muffle his laughter. 

 

“If you think that’s bad Roxas, you should try to even suggest that Terra eat something sweet. Like banana bread,” Aqua ducked her head in, taking a seat next to Terra.

 

“Why would you ruin a perfectly decent banana like that?” Terra huffed, shoving another carrot into his mouth. It didn’t make sense. Bananas were perfectly perfect as they were. No need to go mashing them and shoving sugar into them and then baking them for an hour. 

 

This time Aqua joined in with the laughter as well, though Roxas still looked a bit weirded out. Terra just offered a shrug. “I like what I like.”

 

“Ugh...” Roxas groaned and went back to his own food, which Terra now realized was cereal. Probably filled with sugar. 

 

_ Yuck. _

 

“I got it!” 

 

Terra frowned, looking up at the open doorway. Was that Sora shouting?

 

Footsteps ran closer and sure enough, the spiky haired brunet burst into the room, a bright, near blinding grin on his face. “Master Yen Sid gave the okay for the thing!”

 

“Really?” Ven grinned back. “That’s awesome. I can’t wait to tell Van!”

 

“Scrooge said that his nephews would offer him a job once he’s ready,” Roxas added, abandoning his cereal to go celebrate with the other two. “It’ll be further from the tram common and the bistro, so he shouldn’t be too overwhelmed at first.”

 

“I’m sorry...” Terra interrupted. When he glanced over at Aqua, she looked equally puzzled. “What’s all this about? Why are we excited?”

 

“Community service!” Sora exclaimed. 

 

Which explained... absolutely nothing. Terra was still lost. 

 

“We were trying to think of a way for Vanitas and the Replica... and some of the others... to be...uh... punished, without getting in the way of their rehab,” Roxas explained. “Like... we don’t think they should get off without some sort of punishment... but at the same time, locking them away would be pointless.”

 

“I got the idea when we were in Radiant Garden,” Sora explained, grinning, “Putting Vanitas and the Replica back together again. Ienzo mentioned that Vexen was doing community service to attone. So... I thought that Vanitas could do some too.”

 

“Sora...” Aqua’s voice was quiet, “Are you... sure that’s a good idea? Vanitas isn’t... well... he’s not like Vexen. He’s never had a human body exactly. He might not even--”

 

“He will,” Sora insisted, “He’s already not the same boy who fought us when we went to go wake Ven. He’s different. You’d know that, if you talked to him.” 

 

Aqua immediately withdrew in herself, and Terra nearly stood up to... he didn’t know, berate Sora maybe? Tell him off? But when he glanced over he found Ven and Sora already having a silent conversation, that seemed to be primarily consisting of silent stares, tilted heads, and raised eyebrows. 

 

Definitely like brothers...or something. 

 

So Terra remained seated as Sora walked forward a little bit, bowed, and apologized for his outburst with Aqua and understood her concerns. But also that Vanitas really seemed like he wanted to try, and Aqua shouldn’t sabotage that effort before it began. 

 

The words were still bouncing around in Terra’s head as he walked back to his own room, two slices of zucchini bread in hand. Aqua had insisted that he take a slice or two as a late night snack. (“Plus, Sora made it, and you don’t want to disappoint him...” Sora looked over, blue eyes wide and so like Ven’s and... Yeah, Terra couldn’t disappoint him.) Terra had tried to resume living at the Land of Departure, but found the guilt still a little overwhelming, so he took Master Yen Sid up on his offer of hospitality until Terra could get his head back on straight. Of course, Aqua and Ven had followed him. 

 

As he passed by Vanitas’s room, Terra heard a cry that nearly startled him into dropping his plate of sweets. Heart beating fast, he hesitated at the door, wondering if he should go in or run and get Ven or--

 

Then came the unmistakable sounds of someone crying and trying desperately to hide it. 

 

Terra let out a sigh. He couldn’t let someone go on like that, even someone like Vanitas. Steeling himself, he knocked quietly at the door, then turned the handle. 

 

The room hadn’t changed much since it had been in Sora’s hands. The brunet had hung little lights on the ceiling that came on at night and cajoled Riku into dragging a large warm rug into the space. But since Vanitas’s occupancy, it appeared that the room had collected a ton more books. 

 

The boy in question was on the bed, looking pretty pathetic and miserable, hiding his face behind his arms, as if the boy was trying to go back to hiding behind a mask. But even Terra could see the slight twinkle of tears as they dropped down to the floor. 

 

“Hey...” Terra spoke quietly, not wanting to spook the other. 

 

Golden eyes immediately turned to glare at him, but the effect was ruined by the sniff as Vanitas tried to reign in the tears. “What the hell do you want?”

 

“Nothing!” Terra backed up. What had he come in here for? He should have just gone to get Ven... “I just...uh...” He glanced down at the zucchini bread. “You want some?” 

 

Vanitas’s gaze drifted down to the sweet bread as well, then he shrugged. “Whatever.”

 

Terra took that as a yes. 

 

He walked over, then sat in the chair Ven must have used when he came into chat. Vanitas was still obviously recovering, whether that be from wounds physical or mental.  _ Or emotional _ , Terra supposed. He sat the plate with the bread between them and, a little reluctantly, took a piece for himself. “Cheers!” 

 

Vanitas looked at him oddly, possibly questioning of Terra had lost his mind again, and then took up the other slice, taking a cautious bite. He seemed to mull it over for a minute before sticking out his tongue. “Why is it so... sweet?”

 

“Sugar...” Terra mumbled around his own piece. One slice was definitely enough. For a week. Maybe a month. “Sora tends to be a bit heavy handed with it.”

 

“Sora made this?” Vanitas scoffed, rolling his eyes. “That explains a lot.” He continued to eat it though, so it must not have offended the other boy too much. 

 

Terra sat in silence for a moment, before Sora’s earlier words started to bug him. “Sora said... that you wanted to try? To make amends?” 

 

Vanitas rolled his eyes again, “I want to try out this whole... being my own person thing. I suppose if Sora wants to call it ‘making amends’ then we can call it that.”

 

“That’s not...” Terra trailed off trying to gather his thoughts. “It’s not really the same thing. Making amends... can be a temporary thing. Until someone forgives you. Or you forgive yourself. Sometimes another person never does, and that’s okay too, all you have to do is try. But being your own person... that’s a pretty permanent commitment.”

 

“So I’ve been told...” Vanitas trailed off, pulling his feet up onto the bed and burying his face in his knees, effective shutting Terra out.

 

Terra waited for another moment before letting out a quiet sigh. He tried. Standing up, he gathered up the plate and started towards the door. 

 

“I didn’t ask to be brought back, you know...”

 

The words were quiet, but Terra heard them anyway. 

 

“I didn’t ask to be made, or to come back the first time, or this time. I was... content... to be a part of Ven’s heart. But Venty-wenty doesn’t need me anymore.”

 

“Well, yeah...” Terra said, turning back around and taking a seat on the chair again. “You’ve grown too big to be comfortable in his heart anymore. He’s complete, and so are you.” At least, according to Sora, Vanitas should be pretty complete now. “You can’t blame them for thinking you deserved a chance to see where that completeness took you.”

 

Vanitas scoffed though, burying his face further in his knees. “They’re idiots.”

 

“Who?”

 

“All of them...” Vanitas huffed. 

 

Terra couldn’t really argue with that. They were all idiots in their own way. 

 

He let out another sigh and reached into his pocket, pulling out his real late night snack and opening up the little packet. “Here...”

 

Golden eyes blinked in shock at the offered packet. “Huh?”

 

“They’re almonds. Salted. My favorite and not sweet at all...” 

 

Hesitantly, Vanitas reached out, clearly scared that Terra would take the treat away at any moment. Then he took one, and sniffed it dubiously before stuffing the almond in his mouth. His eyes went wide. 

 

“Okay, now this is good.”

 

“Right?” Terra took a handful for himself and held the bag out again, letting Vanitas take as many as he wanted. “You don’t need to douse something in sugar to make it delicious.”

 

“Right...” Vanitas mumbled around a mouthful of almonds. 

 

Terra huffed out a quiet laugh. How... ironic that they would end up having this in common... “You know... there is one ice cream that’s good though. Salty and... I dunno, it is sweet but it’s not... overwhelming I guess.”

 

“It’s not that Sea Salt Ice Cream that Roxas keeps going on about, is it?” Vanitas looked bored already with the thought. “That just sounds... impossible. How can something be salty and sweet?”

 

“Well...” Terra thought about it. “I suppose... it’s just like a heart. You need both light and dark emotions to be whole. To be perfect.”

 

Vanitas glared up at him, more than a little disbelieving. But that was okay. Terra figured that, if the boy continued to hang out with them, he’d get dragged into tasting the salty sweet ice cream as well. 

 

He’d understand then. 

 

\---

 

Lea stretched, his fingers reaching up towards the afternoon sun, and feeling more than one joint pop and crack. 

 

“That sounded super old...” 

 

“Hey...” Lea stuck out his tongue and ruffled Xion’s hair. “You’ll get there one day, you know.”

 

“Yeah...” She brightened up considerably. “Yeah! I will!” She grinned and ducked out from under his hand and ran off to parts unknown. Or possibly to just get ice cream. 

 

“Have a good nap?” 

 

Lea turned, offering Kairi a grin. “Yeah. Don’t remember the last time I slept in--”

 

“It was yesterday,” Isa reminded him. “You missed breakfast.”

 

“Shut up, that doesn’t count!” Lea sighed, “It was a weekend. Weekend’s don’t count as sleeping in.”

 

“Says who?” Kairi and Isa’s voice echoed together and all three let out a laugh. 

 

“Xion offered to get us all ice cream...” Kairi said, already heading up the stairs to the clocktower, Isa and Lea following close behind. “The others will be joining us later.” 

 

“Great!” Lea shouted, rushing past her. Kairi took up the unsaid challenge to a race and hurried up the stairs, before pausing for a second and then--

 

“Woah?” Lea exclaimed as Kairi literally lept 20 feet in the air to catch a pole that was glinting in the afternoon sun. He hurried to catch up, out of breath when he got there. “What the--”

 

“Sora taught me...” She giggled. 

 

Lea huffed, “So... you and he talking again?”

 

“We never stopped talking...” Kairi murmured, “It was just...” She trailed off with a shrug. “I--”

 

“You don’t have to explain yourself, princess...” Lea reassured her. “I was just teasing...”

 

Kairi let out another small sad sigh before nodding. “Okay. And don’t worry. I’ll teach you too. I know you don’t like feeling left behind.”

 

“Isn’t that the truth...” Isa muttered, marching past both of them.

 

Together, the three of them took their usual seats on the ledge of the clocktower, Roxas coming up to join them soon, trailed by Pence, Olette, and Hayner, as well as the Riku Replica. 

 

“How’d meeting Madame Adelaide go?” Kairi asked. She was the one who suggested the Replica’s community service, having talked to several of the older ladies in town and asking if they needed help around the house or in the yard. Madame Adelaide had been the only one who completely listened to Kairi’s explanation, and opened her home to the “juvenile delinquent in need of reformation” as the red head had phrased it to keep with the world order. 

 

“It was fine... she’s a little confused why I don’t have a name though. I just told her I was never given one. It’s... true enough.” The Replica frowned kicking his feet absently against the edge of the tower. “This seems a little... dangerous.”

 

“Hey, it’s not a big deal,” Hayner reassured him, “It’s what makes the icing on the cake taste so much better. The risk of it all.” 

 

“Hmm...” The Replica murmured, but didn’t say much else.

 

Lea had found that, like the older Riku, this younger one seemed a little subdued. Like he had seen too much. In a lot of ways, it reminded Lea of the time Riku had been in the body of Ansem. A lot of quiet broodiness that tended to end in sadness and longing. 

 

Lea hoped that, if nothing else, this Madame Adelaide could get the Replica to come out of his shell a bit. 

 

“So... are Ven and the others on their way too?” Roxas asked.

 

“Yeah. They’re helping Vanitas figure things out with Huey, Dewey and Louie,” Kairi nodded, pointing to a distant group of four individuals who were slowly making their way to the clocktower. 

 

“And Sora and Riku?”

 

Here, Lea watched as Kairi hesitated before shrugging. “I’m... not sure where they are.” 

 

The taller redhead let out a sigh and clasped his friend on the shoulder. “Hey, don’t be sad. I’m sure they’ll turn up when the realized that literally everyone else is here.”

 

“Yeah, unless Riku dragged Sora off to finally conf--” 

 

Lea was quick to try and shush Roxas, nearly pushing him off the clocktower in the process. If it hadn’t been for Hayner, both of them would have fallen.  “Ixnay on on the ushcray.”

 

Roxas gave him a dry look. “He’s not even that subtle.” 

 

“Huh? What are you guys talking about?” Kairi looked so lost and Lea... kinda didn’t want to tell her but also didn’t want to leave her confused. 

 

“I uh... it’s not really my place and it’s more... theory.”

 

“It’s way more than a  _ theory _ ...” Roxas muttered, but huffed and stayed quiet when Lea shot him a look. 

 

“Just, uh...” Lea trailed off. 

 

“Your silver haired friend has feelings for the Keyblade Hero. Of the romantic variety.” 

 

Leave it to Isa to get right to the point. 

 

“Huh?” Kairi leaned back, eyes wide with shock. “No, that’s...” She trailed off, and Lea watched, half in amusement as his shorter redhaired friend began to connect the dots. Riku’s desperation to save Sora, no matter the cost. The quiet looks and glances and downright pining. The devastation of the brunet’s ‘death.’ “That’s...uh...” Her eyes widened and she looked at her lap, her hands covering her mouth. “Oh my--”

 

“What’s wrong, Kairi?”

 

Kairi glanced back at Namine who had just arrived. “Did... did you know? About Riku and Sora?”

 

Namine blushed and then looked away. “Yes... like I said. We spent a good portion of that year talking. Riku... never said the words, but they were clear.”

 

“Oh my... and Sora...” Kairi trailed off and Lea took a little bit of pity on her.

 

“Hey, I’m sure it’ll be fine. Sora will let him down gently just like he does--”

 

“It’s not that.” Kairi’s voice was firm. “Sora... I think Sora likes him back. That’s another reason I...” She groaned and put her face in her hands. “Oh...my....”

 

“What’s got her upset?” Ventus asked, coming up behind all of them, Aqua, Terra, and Vanitas trailing behind them.

 

Lea realized they’d have to get a bigger clocktower soon. “She’s...kinda having a bit of a revelation right now... about her best friends.”

 

“Oh, like how they’re so pathetically in love with each other it’s literally nauseating?” Vanitas asked, leaning against one of the clocktower pillars.

 

“Not... exactly how I’d word it...” Lea stated, “But...yes...”

 

Suddenly, Kairi let out a small giggle, a sound that grew louder and more rambunctious until Lea was a little more than concerned for his friend’s sanity. “You okay there, Kai?”

 

“Yes, I’m--” She choked off another giggle, running a hand under her eye. “I’m fine. Because. This is great right? They love each other. They can make each other happy and we can all be together as best friends and won’t keep getting torn apart. Because the Universe always puts them back together again. It’s great!” She laughed again. 

 

Lea was... more than confused but Namine seemed to get it and slipped in between him and Kairi in order to take the redhead into her pale arms until the giggles calmed down. Lea just hoped that it was a happy sort of giggle, and that Kairi might stop being so sad after this. He preferred it when she smiled. 

 

“I’m back!” Xion called out, returning with a bag laden with many popsicles. “One for each of us. Don’t forget to check for winner sticks!” 

 

They all nodded and gave some form of thanks as she passed them out. Lea noticed Vanitas was eying his with more than a little dubious concern, but Terra elbowed the darker hair boy until he took a bite and seemed mollified with the taste. 

 

Xion frowned when she still had two left after taking out her own popsicle. “Hey, where’s--”

 

“Sorry we’re late!” Sora called out with a grin, “Got held up talking to Little Chef at the bistro...”

 

“He’s a rat...” Isa murmured, “How are you able to hold a conversa--”

 

“Don’t ask...” Riku muttered, taking the offered ice cream and rubbing Sora’s head fondly. The brunet giggled and happily took a bite of his own ice cream. 

 

Lea chuckled and turned back to look at the constantly setting sun. 

 

This was... just what he always wanted. 

 

\---

 

Sora couldn’t keep the grin off his face if he tried. He just had the best evening ever: Having ice cream with his closest friends, Talking with Little Chef about a new quick bread recipe (and they talked with their hearts, Isa....  _ obviously _ ), And Kairi even shared a smile with him when Riku said something silly. Everything was going back to normal. At least... as normal as he had wanted it to be. When he--

 

“Hey, Sora?” 

 

Sora blinked, startled out of his thoughts, and he turned to Riku. “Yeah?”

 

“I--uh...um...” Riku let out a sigh. “I just... wanted to know what happened between you and Kairi. I, uh, couldn’t help but notice that the tension between you two lifted a bit... but--”

 

Sora struggled to keep the grin on, but settled for softening it a bit and shrugging. “It’s... complicated I suppose. The simplest explanation is that I offered to actually share the paopu fruit in more than in a symbolic sense... and she said no. It’s... a bit more complicated than that. But I think that’s gonna remain between us for now.”

 

“Oh...” Riku frowned. “Well... Maybe she just needs time... to know that you’re not going away again. I’m sure she’ll say yes if you keep holding on...” He trailed off when Sora shook his head. 

 

“No... It’s fine. She said a few things and I said a few things and we decided... to just let it be.” He tried for another grin. Kairi looked like she was working through it, so he should too. They would always be best friends. And Riku--

 

Riku looked confused for a second before letting out a sigh and wrapping an arm around Sora’s shoulders, pulling the boy close and ruffling his hair. “Don’t give up so easily. That’s not like you...”

 

Sora laughed, but decided not to protest. Riku may not quite understand yet, but in time he would. There was no giving up, just moving on. He and Kairi would probably have another conversation about it someday, when they both had time to heal. But for now...

 

Sora basked in the warmth of Riku’s body, so glad that his friend would hold him close again, like when they were little. Riku used to be so affectionate before he got older and hormones took hold. With a blush, Sora remembered when hormones took ahold of him as well, sending confusing thoughts to both his brain and...other parts... regarding both his best friends. When it became almost...expected that he was supposed to have those thoughts about Kairi, he tried to shove away the emotions Riku brought out. It got easier when Riku started to grow more distant. But... now...

 

Sora let out a sigh and leaned in, grinning when Riku accepted the weight and held him closer. He was so glad that Riku was the one to come save him. He knew that while Kairi may be the light to guide him home, Riku would be the one to hold his hand and get him there. He couldn’t have done any of this without either of them. 

 

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

 

“Hmm?” Sora murmured, growing comfortable in his place at Riku’s side. “What do you mean?”

 

“About whatever’s got you down. Is it that place or Kairi or--?”

 

“It’s nothing...” Sora reassured him, finally pulling away just enough to look Riku in the eyes. He never really noticed, or let himself notice, how pretty Riku’s eyes were. “I’m just... thinking I guess...”

 

“Well... don’t hurt yourself....”

 

Sora pouted and elbowed Riku in the side, only grinning when his friend let out a weak chuckle. “I mean it. I’m fine. I have you right?” 

 

Riku’s chuckles died down and he blinked for a moment before smiling. “Of course... and you’ll always have me.” 

 

“Good.” Sora nodded and then turned to lead the way back to the gummiship. Everyone else had gone home. Vanitas would begin his job at the ice cream shop soon, and the Replica was planning on returning to Madame Adelaide’s mansion tomorrow to start work. Everyone else had either jobs or therapy to attend and had left earlier in their own gummiships. 

 

Everything was returning to a new normal, one that Sora hoped to keep for a long time. 

 

In the back of his head though, he wondered. A half thought that had been bugging him lately. 

 

Wondered what life would have been like... had Xehanort never appeared in their lives. 

 

He frowned and shook his head. Daydreaming wouldn’t help anything. 

 

Suddenly a noise came from his pocket as his gummi phone rang and he picked it up, letting Riku drape himself over the brunet’s shoulders as Sora answered it. “Yeah?”

 

“That’s not a proper phone greeting.”

 

“Leon?!” Sora exclaimed, nearly throwing Riku off. “Woah, haven’t heard from you guys in a while.”

 

“Yeah, we heard you made a few visits, and you never thought to check in?”

 

“Uh...” Sora blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, “Well...” 

 

“That’s  _ not _ cool, Sora!” Came a feminine voice that Sora recognized as Yuffie. “And what’s this we hear about a near death experience?”

 

“Are you alright?” Aerith asked, coming into view. 

 

“I’m fine... thanks to Riku!” He grinned back at his friend who waved in acknowledgement. 

 

“Either way, I think we deserve to hear the full story. We were there from the beginning.” Leon argued. 

 

“Not to mention I heard you bested Hades’ plans again,” another voice said, and Cloud soon came into the picture as well. “I want to hear about that.” 

 

Sora laughed, feeling tears prick at the corners of his eyes. It really had been too long. “Okay. Riku and I will be there soon. Promise.”

 

“We’ll hold you to that!” Yuffie called back, while Leon and Cloud nodded in acknowledgement and ended the phone call. 

 

“Well...” Sora grinned back at Riku. “What about a trip to Radiant Garden within the next week or so?”

 

“Hmm... I suppose I could fit it into my schedule,” Riku teased, but he nodded anyway. 

 

Sora couldn’t help that his grin grew brighter. Now it really was the best day ever so far. And things could only look up from here. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Terra's avoidance of sweet foods comes from the BBS novels, so it's... kinda canon? Semi-canon? I dunno, but I hope those novels get officially released in English because it's little details like that that give me life.


End file.
